


The Gifts That Keep On Giving

by inamac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Gift Giving, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas and New Year is an endless round of gift-giving for the lovers.  By the time Valentine's Day arrives Severus has something very special in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gifts That Keep On Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the 'Anti Valentines Day' 2013 fest prompt 'It was the sound of his heart breaking'

The Gifts That Keep On Giving

December 21st

It had started, as every year, with a calendar in the shape of a Christmas tree hung with twenty three chocolate baubles and topped with a gilded chocolate fairy.

Severus had initially been suspicious. After all, chocolates from a Malfoy, even the best bespoke Belgian truffles, were too pedestrian a present to be entirely innocent. He had, accordingly, subjected the baubles to careful analysis and had not been at all surprised to find Lucius standing on his doorstep on the eve of Samhain bearing a bottle of Champagne.

"I see," he said, inviting himself in, "that you have, as usual, been meticulous about keeping your Advent Calendar. What did you think of today's flavour?"

Severus combed his fingers through his unruly hair with a gesture of frustration. "I expected an aphrodisiac," he said. "Or a poison. I remember last year's Vomiting Violet Cream."

"I never repeat myself." Lucius opened the drinks cupboard and extracted two Champagne flutes. He set them down on the table and started to untwist the wire on the cork. "Besides, you know how terribly sexy I find red hair." The cork popped. He poured and handed the bubbling glass to the speechless Severus. "I'm so glad you ate it."

December 25th

On Christmas day Severus unwrapped the unmistakable shape of a bottle of vintage firewhisky and perused the elegantly calligraphed note from Lucius.

_I regret that I will be unable to join you to celebrate; family Christmas must take priority. I am therefore sending this gift as a consolation. I assure you that this is unadulterated, but the bottle is charmed to open only at midnight after a good long wank. Use your right hand. Think of me._

_Lucius._

Severus smiled. He could break the charm, of course, but his mother had said that, with gifts, it's the thought that counts.

And Lucius always had such _filthy_ thoughts.

January 1st

The New Year found Severus back in his laboratory testing the contents of a large square tin bearing an overly sentimental portrait of a magnificent stag against a backdrop of purple-headed mountains, the whole set within a border of tartan and thistles. Severus suspected that Lucius had consulted Minerva on an appropriate Hogmanay gift. Shortbread was one of her vices.

Severus' fingers were still covered in sugar when Lucius breezed in and helped himself to one of the untested butter-rich shortbread slices in the opened box. The fact that it melted in his mouth gave the lie to his smug expression.

"Oh Severus! Still looking for adulterated foodstuffs? Found anything?"

"Give me time." Snape scowled.

Lucius smiled, fitted the lid to the box, and stroked the edges with his perfectly manicured fingers. The stag turned its head and bellowed. Lucius ignored it, concentrating instead on lifting the strip of tartan from the bare gilded surface and winding it around his hand. By the time he had finished there was a long green and silver ribbon curled around his fingers. He turned his heavy-lidded bedroom eyes on Severus.

"I do hope that you didn't have any other plans for tonight. You are going to be a bit – tied up."

9th January

Severus swirled the wine in his glass and looked out through the tiny leaded panes of the window at the snow-covered grounds of Malfoy Manor. "I don't see why Narcissa and Draco had to go all the way to Austria for the skiing when we have this much snow here," he observed.

Lucius, busy at the table, did not look up. "We may have snow," he said, "but even at its most enthusiastic Wiltshire is short of mountains. Besides, I wanted to celebrate your birthday in peace."

Snape snorted and turned back into the room. On a table laid with a linen cloth, crisp and white as the snow outside, stood an iced birthday cake. In defiance of tradition it bore a single thick white candle, some nine inches long and of a shape not politely described.

"It is," Lucius assured him, "a perfect replica."

Snape glanced from the cake to Lucius' crotch. "Your house elves have been busy," he said.

"Oh yes." Lucius sipped his wine. "I have also had them prepare the guest room for us. Now, blow out your candle and cut your cake. Then we can start our celebrations."

14th February

Severus stood at the door of Malfoy Manor and pulled the doorbell for the second time. It was unlike Lucius to allow his house elves to leave a guest waiting and he hoped that the other man was at home. It would be disappointing to have to return home without delivering his present on this day of all days. For once he was going to get his own back for all Lucius' erotic gifts.

He had not bothered with cakes or cans or candles but had brewed a very special potion, unique and of his own invention. The brewing had taken almost a year and he had had to send to Italy for the very special container, a heart-shaped phial of delicate pixie-blown coloured glass.

Mindful of its fragility he had packed the gift very carefully, in layers of sandalwood shavings and tissue, wrapped in fine parchment and tied with cord stamped with his own seal. He was looking forward to watching Lucius unwrap the parcel. He was looking forward even more to an evening spent in mutual enjoyment of the contents. He was wearing his finest silk undergarments in anticipation.

He clutched the parcel close to his chest, tapping a foot impatiently as he waited for his third pull on the bell to be answered. The sound of footsteps on the marble floor of the hall signalled the impending end of his vigil. The bolt was drawn and the door flung open.

"About time too..." he began, only to find himself pulled into a hard embrace by the master of the house.

"Severus! Welcome! Happy Valentine's Day!

There was an ominous cracking noise from the parcel crushed between their bodies. Severus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was the sound of his heart breaking.

Fin.


End file.
